


Definitely not a coffee shop AU

by ConstantKrisis



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantKrisis/pseuds/ConstantKrisis
Summary: Fast, fighting, vigilante style She-Ra au set in a cityscape with Adora trying to figure out who is running the city's new gang that's abducting civilians. (summary wip)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Definitely not a coffee shop AU

The night was damp, a brisk air pushed the loose trash around the alleyway. The rain drizzled barely enough to make it pool into small puddles on the pavement. It would have been peaceful, if Adora wasn’t chasing down a criminal in the midst of it. All she could hear was the sound of her boots slapping the pavement and her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she sprinted. She was closing the distance between her and the dealer she was pursuing, and when he turned the last corner within the alley, he realized Adora had led him straight to a dead-end. 

Adora strutted around the corner with confidence as she watched the man attempt to climb the wall to safety, but he couldn't find a grip on the slick bricks. His attempts began to slow until they stopped all together. He slumped to the ground in defeat, his back still facing Adora, a thick hoodie hiding his face from her view. Adora could tell through his clothes that he was built thick enough to take a punch (or three), but that was nothing she couldn’t handle.

“So, we can do this the easy way, or the less easy way,” she offered jokingly as she took a few slow steps towards the man, “The easy way is that you let me cuff you and you tell me where your boss is. The less easy way is that I beat you to a pulp, then you still tell me where your supplier is hiding out.”

The man stood up and turned to face Adora, towering over her by about a foot, and removed his hoodie to reveal his extremely disfigured face.

“OH JesuS CHrisT! Have you ever moisturized?!” She hollered as she slightly shuffled backwards. The dealer’s face was covered in what looked like reptilian scales, one eye was bloodshot to the extent that the entire thing looked like a red balloon that was a gust of air away from popping. The other eye had a slitted pupil, when he blinked at Adora it was done vertically, exactly like a snake. His mouth was much wider than it should've been, and when he opened his mouth to speak his tongue was forked, like it had been sliced in half to complete the look.

“Or,” he started, as he took a step to close the distance between himself and Adora, “you could sssstep asssside. Thissss doesss not need to concern you.”

Her shock melted away at the sound of the dealer’s inability to speak properly, “PFFFT,” Adora doubled over laughing, “Oh my god, the lis-s-s-sp really rounds out the whole look! You know, you had some intimidation for a few seconds there, but now,” she threw her hands into the air, “nothing!” 

With a growl, the lizard man lunged at Adora, who sidestepped the blow and landed a solid kick to his back to propel him forward. She watched as his feet struggled to catch himself. When his feet gave out, his face slammed and skidded on the pavement, scaly bits of flesh peeled off and onto the concrete in a trail from where he initially landed.

“Not to poke fun of you more, but I’m guessing the snake lisp was a gift from your boss to complete the aes-s-s-sthetic?” she bantered with a chuckle, waiting to see what the lizard man will do next.

He then scrambled to get back to his feet, his face now looking more of a disfigured bloody mess than when they started, “You have a little something  _ righhht _ ,” Adora gestured to the entirety of her own face as she smuggly leaned her back against the brick wall, “there, dude. Might want to put some Neosporin on that later.” 

Her attempts to rile him up were successful as he charged her once again with a roar. He ran at Adora at full speed with his head down, going for what looked like a tackle. She pushed off the wall and dodged his attempt with ease. Adora watched as his skull made a sickening crunch against the brick as it made contact. His limp body collapsed on the concrete, blood and a strange puss-like residue oozing out of a crack in his scale covered scalp. Adora held back bile as she reached into her jacket to grab her handcuffs, she wanted to be able to question the lizard man when he woke up.  _ If he woke up.  _ The damage done was severe, even before the (very one-sided) fight. Whatever this supplier was juicing their goons up with was affecting them at a biological scale. But she couldn't spend too long lingering on this now, she had to finish her job.

As Adora reached down to put the cuffs on the lizard man, his arm shot out and grabbed her wrist. Tight. She was unable to move as the reptilian claws dug into her forearm, causing the cuffs to drop from her hand and clank against the pavement. The man’s reptilian eye shot open to look at the now trapped Adora.A smile worked its way onto his face at the thought of victory, but as he moved to stand, his body collapsed below him. He tried to stand again but his legs folded under him like a cheap lawn chair. Fear filled his one working eye as he tried to find a way out of getting captured. The moment he let his grip loosen, Adora broke free and stomped her boot down on his forearm. The man screamed out in pain as the bone snapped and oozed like a green glow stick. 

“So now that we’ve gotten the fight out of the way,” Adora started, while applying pressure to her bloody forearm, no longer concerned that the lizard of a man would be able to run away, “how about you give me information on where to find your supplier. I just want a little chat with them.” The dealer’s breathing was sporadic as he looked Adora up and down, right before spitting on her shoes and attempting to crawl to safety.

Adora took her boot and began to apply pressure onto the dealer’s exposed bone. The shrieking coming from his throat was deafening, the sound ringing through the quiet night.  _ This is definitely going to attract unwanted attention  _ she thought to herself. She lifted her boot and kneeled down next to his face, and grabbed him by the collar of his bloody shirt so he was forced to look at her, “I’m only going to ask this one more time: where is your supplier?”

Before she could stop him, his hand darted into his jacket pocket then into his mouth, swallowing whatever it was. With a smirk, the lizard man got out a, “Good luck, She-ra,” before he began to aggressively shake and a foam filled his mouth. Once the shaking stopped Adora knew he was dead, just like the others Adora had encountered died similarly before she was able to get any useful information out of them.

She knelt down to examine what remained of the dealer. His skin was even more grotesque up close. The scaly skin looked like it was fighting being a part of him, infection being prominent at the edges where the scales and flesh met. She dug through his pockets looking for any sort of clues, or maybe even product that she could take to a lab to examine. Adora’s search was fruitless, the lizard man had nothing on him, not even a wallet. She sat back on her heels in defeat, she was sure this one was going to be different than the others. But it seemed that they were well equipped to not be caught as soon as they left their hideout.

The throbbing of her forearm brought her back to reality as she realized she needed to get home and sew this up before she lost too much blood. She started her trek home, applying pressure on her arm to keep the bleeding at bay and to hide the wound from passersby, last thing she needed was people asking her questions. The rain kept people focused on their own destination, and kept Adora focused on staying conscious as she closed the distance between herself and her shared apartment. Once she arrived outside the front entrance, she turned one more corner into the alley to pull down the fire escape. Her roommates did not need to know what she did at night, they’d worry far too much and make her stop.

As Adora climbed the ladder, her field of view began to darken and her movements slowed. The feeling of rain on her skin began to dull to nothing. The moment her foot hit the top rung her body collapsed onto the metal balcony and her vision went 100% dark.


End file.
